


Since We've No Place To Go

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco spend some much needed time together before the Christmas festivities begin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Since We've No Place To Go

Draco shivered as he looked out of the window. Winter had arrived overnight and a thick blanket of snow covered the ground outside. The trees hadn’t escaped either. The evergreen fir trees were edged with snow and the trees that were bare during winter were covered in a solid layer of ice.

The sky was a grey sort of colour, the clouds full of more snow just waiting to fall. Draco couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen this kind of snow outside of Hogwarts. One thing was for sure, he had no intention of leaving the house today. He was certain that he’d lose some extremities if he dared to venture out. 

“Hey,” Harry said softly as he entered the room. “Are you okay?” 

“Hmm?” Draco asked, turning to face Harry. “Oh, yeah. I’m just wondering how the weather got so bad so quickly.”

“I know, it’s mad, isn’t it?” Harry said, coming to join Draco at the window. “We never get weather like this.”

“Not since we were at school, anyway,” Draco replied, turning back to gaze out of the window again. “I don’t think I ever really appreciated it when we were at school.” 

“I know that I didn’t,” Harry said. “Snowball fights and stuff were always fun, but I never thought about how nice everything looked.” 

“I do like the snow,” Draco nodded. “But I’m glad we don’t have to go out in it.” 

“Me too,” Harry said, nodding. “I definitely like being a wizard more at this time of year. Travelling by Floo is so much easier.” 

Draco snorted softly. “Speaking of travelling, what time are we going to The Burrow tomorrow?” 

“They’re expecting us for twelve,” Harry replied. “Mrs Weasley is doing lunch for one.” 

“Sounds good,” Draco said. “And you’re still alright with spending Christmas night with my parents at the Manor?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah… I don’t think I’ll ever be used to it,” he said. “But I don’t mind spending time at the Manor now.” 

“Mother and Father quite like it when you come,” Draco said, glancing at Harry. “Father never admits it, but I can tell. He likes having someone else there to challenge him during games.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, looking surprised. 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. “And Mother just likes seeing us happy.” 

Harry smiled and slid his arm around Draco’s waist. “I like seeing us happy too.” 

Draco chuckled softly. “You’re so cheesy sometimes,” he said. “But I love you for it.” 

Harry grinned and nuzzled his nose into Draco’s cheek, pressing a kiss there. “Love you too,” he said. 

“As much as I want to see everyone,” Draco started. “I can’t wait to be back here with you so we can spend the rest of Christmas night on our own.” 

“Same here,” Harry admitted. “We don’t get enough time to just do nothing together.” 

“We don’t,” Draco agreed. “Work gets in the way far more often than I would like.” 

“Me too,” Harry sighed, resting his chin on Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco turned slightly, sliding his arms around Harry’s waist. “We’re alone right now,” he said. “Do you want to do nothing or… _something_?” 

“Hmm, something sounds good,” Harry smiled, pulling Draco closer and bringing their lips together. 

Draco smiled against Harry’s lips, kissing him deeply.

Harry gave a soft moan into the kiss. 

Draco began to maneuver them away from the window and towards the sofa. 

Harry felt the sofa hit the back of his knees and sat down heavily, pulling Draco with him.

Draco straddled Harry’s lap, sliding his hands up his back and into his hair. 

Harry moaned into the kiss again, shuffling around so that he was lying down. 

Draco pressed closer, grinding his hips down against Harry’s, causing him to gasp. 

“Bedroom,” Harry murmured. “Now.” 

Draco grinned against Harry’s lips and held on tightly, Apparating them to the bedroom for what was shaping up to be a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my inspiration is drying up 😩  
> Apologies if this is too similar to one of the previous ficlets!


End file.
